The Contest
by Jerod2447
Summary: The oneshot I wrote a while ago, and am re-uploading due to popular demand. It covers the belching contest that takes place in Ravage. I edited it out due to pacing and it not fitting the story. So, hope you guys like it!
_Hey guys, I'm re-uploading this due to popular demand._

 _This is the contest part of Ravage, originally not included in the story due to its goof nature and it would've messed with the flow of the story._

 _Anyways, enjoy the chaos._

* * *

Ratchet, Sly, Draxis, and Fen all sat around a table. Each one had a liter of the clear soda called Prime.

Rykk too sat at the table but didn't have a liter (for safety reasons he didn't participate but agreed to judge).

Everyone else hovered around the table to watch, even the girls.

Both Bones and Clank used their built-in cameras to film the outrageous event.

The four contestants each drew straws to determine the order. There would be four rounds, each round the contestants would down a quarter of their liters.

"Sweet, I go first!" Fen exclaimed.

"I'm second," Sly stated.

"I got third place," Ratchet responded.

"And I go last," Draxis said.

"Alright guys… start!" Rykk ordered and Fen opened his liter.

"Dis oughta be good," Atlas commented.

Fen put the bottle to his mouth and started chugging. Bulges moved rhythmically down his red-furred throat. He finished the first quarter of his liter and then thumped his chest. There was a brief pause before, "…UUUUURRRRRPPPPP!" Fen's head lurched forward and his mouth was wide as he unleashed his belch. He leaned back and sighed when he finished.

"Not bad Fen," Rykk said and grinned, he didn't expect Fen to do that well. He's usually so laid back and quiet, he surprised everyone.

"Yeah not bad… but not good enough," Sly said as he raised his bottle to his mouth. At that the master thief began to down the first part of his bottle.

His ringed-tail wagged as he chugged.

When he finished, he leaned forward, "BBBBUUUUUURRRRAAAAAAPPP!" Sly smiled and wiped some drool from him mouth. "Not bad if I say so myself," Sly chuckled.

Carmelita had the strangest feeling of pride and repulsion at Sly's display. She just chuckled, "Well ringtail, seems you're more talented than I thought; though, not sure if I like this one."

"You're all rookies," Ratchet said smugly before taking his turn. Loud gulps soon came from the green-eyed lombax as the soda went down his golden throat.

Ratchet finished his quarter quickly and put his hand on his stomach. "…UUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAPPPPPPP!" He accidentally got drool on Rykk.

Ratchet's first round was impressive.

Rykk chuckled and wiped the saliva off his face, "Ratchet, I gotta say that was mighty."

The rest of the guys laughed. Talwyn patted Ratchet on the shoulder. "You can make even something disgusting look cute."

Ratchet smiled as she gave him a light kiss. "Thanks,"

Kaden smirked, "Yeah, that's my boy."

Draxis reached for his bottle, "My turn! That was a nice one Ratchet, but I can top that!"

At that, a quarter of a liter of Prime disappeared down the young, superlombax's gullet.

As he chugged, Draxis saw Arco watching him.

She didn't care for the event, but she cared for him.

That gave him an even greater drive to win this silly competition. He set the liter of Prime down and took a gulp of air for good measure. He opened his mouth, "BBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRPPPPPP!"

While Draxis' belch wasn't quite as long as Ratchet's, it was louder. He took an immature pride in it. "Top that guys," he said as he patted his gut.

Fen gave a bring-it-on grin, "Draxis my friend, I was just getting warmed up!" Fen then proceeded to down the second quarter.

Unlike the rest of the guys at the table, (excluding Rykk) Fen didn't have a girlfriend to "cheer" him on and most everyone at the table was bigger than him. That and being the youngest one there didn't matter to him. He was a tough, determined lombax.

With half of the liter sloshing around in his belly, Fen unleashed his second belch, "BBBBBAAAAAARRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" Fen's second round beat everyone's first. It was very long and very loud. As his belch faded, Fen broke out into proud laughter.

Everyone at the table started laughing and Draxis patted his friend on the back. "Fen, that was great. Now it'll be a challenge to beat that; right Sly?"

Sly smirked slyly (yeah, I just wrote that), "Maybe for you kids, but I am the greatest thief in the world!" He soon tasted and felt the fizzy soda rapidly enters his gut. It took him a short time to down his second round. Before he unleashed, he gave one of his signature grins, "BBBBBBAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPP!"

The raccoon's burp was good, and beat all but Fen's last. Still, as he finished Sly couldn't help but laugh. Though he normally thought that this kind of thing was childish, it was a good relief from the very intense, past few days.

Again everyone broke out laughing. The look on Sly's face as he belched was priceless. He was usually cool, smug, or calm. On his first round he was able to keep his cool. But as he let loose this time; his eyes were wide, his mouth agape, and a surprised look covered his face.

Rykk couldn't help but laugh; it was one of the few times he did, "Sly, your face! Aw that was awesome!"

Atlas chuckled, "Oi didn't tink you'd actually do sometin loike dis Sly. But Oi'm glad ya did! Dat was te funniest ting Oi've seen en a long time."

Carmelita also laughed, it was a beautiful sound. "Oh my gosh Sly, you were so funny!"

Ratchet was dying. "Alright, now I got some competition, check this out." Ratchet proceeded with his second turn, "EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Ratchet's second try tied with Sly's in both length and volume. His expression, like Sly's, was also much more wild and showed great surprise. His large ears also stood high and he finished with an immature, prideful chuckle. "I saved three galaxies and all of time; I think I can handle a burping contest."

"Yeah?" Draxis started, "Well Mr. Hero, take on this!" Draxis took his turn.

The largest lombax in the group produced the best burp so far. Draxis thumped his chest and shot his head forward, "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPP!"

Draxis chuckled as he stood up and stretched his back; his motion, combined with the amount of Prime in him, produced an audible sloshing and gurgling sound. The sound made Draxis blush,

Arco had to laugh at her boyfriend, "I'm sorry Draxis but that was hilarious!"

The third round was similar to the first two, Draxis and Ratchet owned them.

However the fourth and final round offered the biggest burps and laughs.

All the contestants full of Prime and all their guts audibly sloshed with it.

Fen looked at the remaining soda in the bottle with a bit of distaste. He was starting to get sick of it. Yet he was determined to win. –Gluck, Gluck, Gluck, Gluck, Gluck, - The last few drops disappeared into his mouth, Fen was so full, it wasn't hard. His belch was the biggest, loudest, and longest, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds after his finished. This time it was Ratchet that was covered in drool and Prime.

"I think that registered on my Richter scale." Bones remarked amid laughs.

Fen had a bit of an "aftershock", "UUURRRRPPP! Wow, didn't know it was going to be that big!" He lay back in his seat, "Ugh, I feel like I have an ocean in me." Fen groaned.

Sly grinned, "Ok, not sure if I can top that, but I'll sure as heck try!" Sly surprisingly didn't feel sick from all the soda. He was more sick of the taste staying in his mouth. Prime tasted ok, but it started giving him an aftertaste he didn't care for.

Sly paused after finishing off his liter; he wanted to do his best, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Sly's last belch tied was impressive but Fen's was still the one to beat. Either way, he had had enough Prime to last a week. "That was fun, and I have no idea why." Sly said as he leaned back.

Carmelita laughed, "You know Sly, like what Talwyn said about Ratchet, you can make something this repulsive cute."

Sly smiled as she kissed him.

Carmelita then said, "I would say I'm proud of you, but I don't want to encourage this."

Ratchet laughed, "Blame me, I got him into this."

Carmelita smirked, "So you're the one I have to kill?"

Ratchet chuckled, "You can after we take out Calamity and Ebony. Even then, you'd have to deal with Talwyn."

Talwyn smiled, "Yeah, I might just let her beat you till you're almost dead."

Ratchet grinned in a nervous manner, "A… alright, it's my turn anyway."

Being the smallest member of the group; Ratchet's gut became round as he finished his liter,

"BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Ratchet moaned, "Oooh, I feel a bit sick."

"Ya just drunk a whole bottle of Prime, Oi'd be feelin a bit seck meself." Atlas stated.

Draxis smiled, "Yeah little brother, I kinda feel the same. Well, I'll finish this." Draxis' chugging was slower than before but he managed to get all the Prime down,

"BBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Draxis sighed as he leaned back, "Aahh, well I gave it my best, let's see what Rykk's decision is."

It was late by that time, so Rykk announced the winner. "I'd say the winner is… Fen!"

Fen just leaned back and belched again just for the heck of it (his second "aftershock"). "Urp! Ah man, it feels good to be the king!" The red lombax stretched his arms.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading guys!_

 _If you have any ideas for short stories you'd like me to do, be it serious, silly, or dramatic, let me know either in a review or by private message._

 _Anyways, thanks guys!_


End file.
